Kick (ability)
.]] '''Kick' , also known as Punt, is a recurring job ability usable by Monks in the Final Fantasy series. It allows the user to initiate an attack on all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Yang, a monk, can use Kick, which deals damage to all enemies, but it does no damage to Flan type monsters. Kick has a Charge Time of 1. In the DS release, any elemental or Status Effect properties on Yang's claws apply to the kick - if he is using the Ice Claw, the kick will be Ice-elemental, for example. In the DS version, Kick can be obtained as an Augment if he has been given at least one Augment. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kick is usable by Yang, Monk A and Monk B. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kick returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and bears the same properties, it has a Charge Time of 4. Yang, Ursula and the Monks A, B and C can use Kick. Uniquely, Kick is classified as an Attack and not a Special Ability, causing the Moon Phases to affect it differently than other special attacks. ''Final Fantasy V Monks can use the Kick command. Unlike most other command abilities, it cannot be learned by leveling up the Monk job, so only Monks have access to the Kick command. Kick deals damage to all enemies as though an unarmed attack had hit all enemies, and the damage of Kick is augmented by Barehanded and Kaiser Knuckles. However, equipped weapons do not add to the power of Kick. Final Fantasy VII Kick is the ability of Aero Combatant, Elena, and Gargoyle. Elena's and Aero Combatant's version carry the Hit attribute and can only be used once per turn, while Gargoyle's can be used twice per turn and has the Shoot attribute. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Kick is not an ability used by the player, but is an enemy ability used by Ifrit, which deals non-elemental physical damage to Zack. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Kick is the ability of Cactuar, DG Commander, DG Elite, and SOLDIER Trooper. The Cactuar and DG Commander's version inflicts Blowback, while the DG Elite and SOLDIER Trooper's version is a Hard type attack. Final Fantasy XI Kick Attacks is a passive Trait of the Monk Job. It gives any attack made while fighting hand-to-hand a chance to add kick into the attack. Kick damage is equal to the character's base hand-to-hand damage (the damage of a punch without a weapon equipped). The damage and frequency of Kick Attacks can be increased with select equipment and Merit upgrades. The Hand-to-Hand Weapon Skill Dragon Kick also benefits from increased kick damage. In addition, the Monk also has the Footwork ability, which makes kicks their primary form of attack. Final Fantasy XII Kick is an enemy exclusive ability, belonging to several enemies in the game, which deals non-elemental damage to a single target. It deals more damage than a normal attack and can be comboed from as well. Final Fantasy XIII Kick is an enemy ability used by Cactuar and Giant Cactuar. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Punt is an ability available to Lightning. Costing 5 ATB, it deals a small amount of damage, and successive attacks can cause the target to recoil. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Kick is an enemy attack with an attack power of 5. It is used by Brownie, Mint Mint, and Red Cap. Final Fantasy Legend II Kick is a special attack that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for Kick is the user's Str x8. This attack can be used by Bl. Belt, Clayman, Giant, GianToad, HugeToad, Ironman, Kelpie, KingToad, Nitemare, Ogre, Silver, Terorist, Unicorn, and Wh. Belt. Final Fantasy Legend III Kick is a weak enemy attack used by BlackCat, MummyCat, Silver, Diviner, Broomer, Kelpie, Mustang, Witch, Centaur, Quacky, Stranger, Imposter, and Fenrir. Final Fantasy Dimensions Kick is a Martial Arts ability which costs 1 MP. It attacks all enemies and ignores row. Damage is roughly the same as a regular attack divided by either 2 or the number of enemies on screen, whichever is higher. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kick is usable by one of Yang's cards. It deals damage to all the opponent's Forwards equal to half Yang's power, rounded down to the nearest 1000. To use Kick the player must Dull Yang, discard another Yang card, and pay two Earth CP and two Light CP. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities